Come what may
by Lenne1
Summary: *Yaoi* Squall finds himself attracted to a special someone and soon comes to find that this person returns these feelings, Squall's life will never be the same. I suck at summaries please read!


Rinoa stood outside Squall's office, he had said he had something important to tell her, and she had some suspicion of what it was. Of course she knew what it was! They had been going out for some time now and now that he had some extra cash being headmaster of Garden and all, it was obvious that this was the day! Squall was finally going to propose! Soon she would be Mrs Rinoa Leonhart, she giggled to herself, she had been practicing how she would react, of course she would say yes but she had to practice her smile, the way she would say I do. "The headmaster will see you now," said Squall's secretary. "Okay." Rinoa said, she fixed her hair, straightened up her necklace with her and Squall's ring on it, pulled up her arm warmers, took a deep sigh and walked in putting on the most innocent, cute smile she could. When she walked in Squall was sitting in his big, leather chair with his stormy blue eyes fixed on Rinoa. "Please have a seat." he said. Rinoa sat down still wearing her smile. "Rinoa, we've being going out for a while now and we are very good friends and I think it's time. well what I'm trying to say is." Rinoa nodded urging him to continue. "What I'm trying to say is." Rinoa couldn't stand it any longer, she jumped out her seat, "Of COURSE Squall, I've been waiting forever, I thought you'd never ask!" "So you agree that we should break up." Squall said, happy that she took the news so well. "WHAT?!!" Rinoa shot him a glance. "That's what I wanted to tell you." Squall said. "I thought. I thought you were proposing." Rinoa said quietly. "Proposing? Why would I do that?" Squall said arching an eyebrow. "WHY?!! Squall we have been going out forever! You have to propose! Who in this whole WORLD could possibly be more beautiful than ME!!!!" Rinoa shouted. "What about everything we done, huh? Huh? Huh? HUH?!" "Rinoa, we just have to break up!" Squall said losing his nerve. Rinoa was just about to open her mouth when Squall shouted, "RINOA!! For once in your whole bloody life would you listen to ME! I am sick of you I was stupid enough to believe I liked you but it is IMPOSSIBLE!" Squall was scary when he was angry, his eyes looked like they were on fire. Rinoa started to cry, this wasn't meant to happen, she was the princess Squall was meant to be her knight in shining armour who came to her rescue. Just as she was about to leave she heard Squall's voice, maybe he was going to apologize. "Oh and Rinoa, give me my ring back." He said. Rinoa's heart was broken, that ring had been a symbol of their love she had worn that no matter what. She threw it down on the table and ran out.  
  
There was a knock on the door, "Come in!" Squall said. Seifer walked in, hair in the usual style, wearing that trench coat and his silver choker, "Yo, what's up Leonhart." He said taking a seat a Squall's desk. "Am I trouble," Seifer said with a smirk. "No that's actually the opposite of why you are here." Squall began. "Hey, man just 'cause your headmaster or whatever doesn't mean you have to talk to me that way, you sound like a damn robot for Hyne sake, talk normally." Seifer said. "You're here because, well, I've been hearing good things about you Seifer and I'm.really happy for you." Seifer burst into a fit of laughing and Squall just frowned, "Man, you have changed." Squall put his hand on his hip, "Well, I think you deserve a promotion, you're now SeeD class A." Seifer was shocked, "Really, you're promoting me? You better not be jokin' or I'll give you another scar to match the one on your forehead." "I'm not joking Seifer." Squall said handing him a small sheet of paper, "sign it." "One step closer to fulfilling my romantic dream, huh, Leonhart?" Seifer said, glancing up as he signed the paper. "Whatever," was Squall's reply. "So," Seifer began handing Squall back the paper, " you break up with the princess?" "If you mean Rinoa, then yes." Squall said. "Took you long enough, what made you change your mind?" Seifer asked. ".." Squall remained silent turning his back to Seifer so that he wouldn't see him blush. "Girls don't do your thang anymore?" Seifer said smirking. Squall swung round, his face completely red, "Bingo" said Seifer looking extremely pleased with himself. "Seifer," Squall said, his face reddening by the minute, "Seifer..I'm bi." "Join the club, man." Said Seifer. Squall was shocked he had always seen Seifer as being straight although he was even more shocked that he and Seifer were sitting here spilling their secrets to one another. "You look surprised. Hey, Rinoa is enough to make anyone bi or gay." Seifer remarked and both he and Squall laughed, "See man, that's the way you should be, show a little emotion once in a while." Seifer banged Squall's desk as he done this and pictures fell out. Seifer picked them up, "What are these?" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively. They were pictures of a girl, she must have been a singer as she was on a stage with a microphone, looked like a concert.she had short brownish hair and her eyes were different colours, one green one blue. "Who's this?" Seifer remarked. "Gimme those," Squall snatched them from Seifer's grip, "don't tell me you don't have a favourite singer." "I do, but I don't keep pictures of them in my desk," Seifer teased. "Her name's Yuna, okay." Squall said desperately trying to change the subject. Seifer and Squall spent most of the day talking and Squall explained what happened with Rinoa and they both talked about old times, problems and other stuff never thinking twice that the two rivals were acting like the best of friends.  
  
Quistis, Selphie, Irvine and Zell sat in the cafeteria, talking and gossiping, "You know what's really strange," Zell said, "How close Seifer and Squall are these days." "I know what you mean, if they are ever in class they're always sitting beside each other and working together," Quistis added. "C'mon you guys shouldn't we be glad they're getting along rather than fighting all the time." Selphie said in her upbeat way, "and besides maybe Seifer can help decide what to do for Squall's birthday." Everyone nodded in agreement. "And if we tell Squall, Seifer helped maybe he'll figure out that Seifer likes him." Irvine said cheerfully only to receive horrified glances from the other people at the table, "What you guys didn't know? C'mon Zell remember that time we all got wasted, stole the car, beat up those guys, got kicked out of they bar, fell into the lake." "That's enough!" shouted Zell not wanting Irvine to continue that story, "I remember all that but I don't remember anything about Seifer liking Squall." "Well you don't have to, it's pretty obvious," Irvine said, "Seifer was always Squall's rival right, well if he was his rival that meant he could always be close to Squall but be cool at the same time and not let his pride be hurt, and he was always making fun of Squall because Squall never really shows any emotion and Seifer wants to see Squall as passionate about things as he is, whether it be anger, sorrow or even love and the whole scar thing was Seifer's way of marking Squall." "I suppose if you look at it that way." Selphie said putting her hand to her head to think, "Hey! It does make a lot of sense! I bet Squall likes Seifer too! We have to get them set-up!" "But how do we know Squall likes Seifer." Quistis said. "Oh, don't worry about that," Selphie said, "I used to have a room beside Squall and let's just say he reveals A LOT when he sleep talks and besides Seifer was the only person Squall would show any emotion to and he also gave Seifer a scar!" Selphie said adding up all the evidence. "Hey I've GOT IT!!!" Said a very excited Zell, he gestured for everyone to move closer together in case anyone might hear, "But it's gotta be a secret.neither Seifer nor Squall can know..(whisper, whisper)"  
  
Squall was being careful not to trip, he was blindfolded and being dragged somewhere by Selphie she had said something about it being his birthday present and a surprise, they walked through a door, there was a sound of people talking and terrible music in the background, Squall laughed to himself if he didn't know better he'd say he was at a... Squall was interrupted by the blindfold being ripped off he looked around. Oh Hyne NO! His suspicion was true they had brought him to... A KARAOKE BAR!!! He looked around he saw Selphie bouncing around, Quistis waving and beside her there was Zell and Irvine and.Seifer? Things didn't seem that bad all of a sudden, as long as they didn't want him to sing. Squall walked over to sit beside Seifer. Squall put his hand to his forehead, "You guys would have to do something like this." "Only for the best leader ever!" Selphie laughed. "Whatever." Squall said. "So where's princess Heartilly?" "Well, we figured that having her here wasn't the best of ideas, I know she's part of the team but couldn't we have some time together, you know just us guys from the orphanage?" Quistis said, brushing some of her blonde locks behind her ear elegantly. "Hold on guys, I'll be back in a minute just have to make a request." Irvine dashed off.  
  
[Endless love, Endless road intro starts to play] Quistis and Selphie nodded at each other that was their cue. Quistis grabbed Seifer's arm while Selphie grabbed Squall's and lead them to the stage. "Hyne, no, I refuse to make an idiot of myself!" Squall protested. "Don't worry you've already got that covered!" said Selphie. "C'mon Leonhart, this could be fun," Seifer said, handing Squall a microphone. Squall, frowned a snatched the mic out of Seifer's hand. "Okay Leonhart, you can be the girl." Seifer said. "WHAT! I'm not being the girl why can't you?" "Because I have a more manly voice than you and plus Yuna's your favourite singer." Seifer smirked. Squall didn't protest as the song was about to start but just muttered something about having to be the girl.  
  
"Brace yourselves," laughed Irvine putting an arm around Selphie.  
  
Squall had to sing first: (Squall) Hikari no asa kibou kaori ga Afurenagara yokogao somete iru  
  
(Seifer) Nigiri shimeta yubisaki hanasazu  
  
Mirai no door: futari de akete yukou  
  
(Squall) Shiawase no kane no oto ga sora ni hibiku  
  
Maiorita tenshitachi uta o utau  
  
Ah, eien ni kono ai wa tsuzuku  
  
Shinjiru koto anata ni chikaitai  
  
[instrumental interlude]  
  
As the interlude played, Seifer put a gloved hand to Squall's cheek caressing his soft skin. "Now we're getting somewhere!" said an amused Irvine shoving popcorn into his face while handing some to Zell. "Hey, where'd you get the popcorn?" said Zell, very confused. Irvine just shrugged shoving more into his mouth.  
  
(Seifer) Kujikesou na yoru mo atta kedo  
  
Kimi no egao nando mo sukuwareta  
  
(Squall) Kotoba yori mo taisetsu na mono ga  
  
Kokoro no naka hitotsu ni tsuujiatte  
  
Each of the boys looked into one another's eyes as they began the duet part of the song.  
  
(Squall and Seifer) Arekuruu kanashimi ga osou tokimo  
  
Futari nara daijoubu: norikoete yuku  
  
(Squall and Seifer) Ah, eien ni kono michi o aruku  
  
(Seifer) Mou nido to saegiru mono wa nai  
  
(Squall and Seifer) Mirai e tsuzuiteru  
  
The song ended but Squall's eyes never left Seifer's. Seifer knew this was the time, maybe the only time. Everything disappeared around them, nothing other than them existed, as Seifer leaned down as his lips met Squall's pulling him into his embrace and kissing him. Squall felt strange, this feeling, right at the pit of his stomach, what was it, could it be..love. Was it possible? He had always felt there was something special about Seifer, something that set him apart from the rest. "Seifer..I." Squall began. Seifer placed a finger to Squall's lips, "Shhh." The two boys looked around to see everyone in the place staring at them wide eyed. "Squall and Seifer everybody! Round of applause everyone!" Irvine said trying to break the silence that had suddenly fallen, everyone began clapping.  
  
Squall's face was beet red while Seifer didn't seem to care. "What say we get outta here?" Seifer whispered into Squall's ear. Squall opened his mouth but no sound came out so instead he just nodded in agreement.  
  
The two men began walking down the cold streets of Dollet, Seifer put his arm around Squall when he saw him shivering, "You picked the worst night to forget that leather jacket of yours." Seifer said to him. "Yeah well, I didn't have much time to decide what to wear since Selphie came up behind me and blindfolded me!" Squall said. "Ha, here take this." Seifer took off his trench coat and put it around Squall's shoulders. "Won't you be cold?" Squall asked looking up at Seifer with cute puppy dog eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. "Nope, besides the car's is up here anyway." Seifer said. They came up to a flashy sports car which Seifer unlocked with an electronic key. "That's your car!?" Squall pointed in disbelief almost drooling on it. "No, I found the keys in some guys wallet, when we were in the bar." Seifer said sarcastically. Squall put his hand on his hip and frowned at Seifer. "I was only joking and besides I didn't know were into cars Leonhart." Seifer said.  
  
The two got in the car, the sound of leather creaking as Squall's trouser rubbed against the cool leather car seats. Seifer smirked at Squall as he saw the approval in the other boy's eyes. They had been driving for a while when Squall realized Seifer had made a wrong turn. "Hey, Seifer, you're going the wrong way!" Squall said. "No, I'm not." Seifer said never once taking his eyes off the road. "But Garden's." Squall protested. "I'm not taking you to Garden." Seifer said, eyes still fixated on the road. Squall was getting very nervous, he was totally vulnerable, no gunblade and he couldn't jump out of the car because of the speed they were traveling. Squall slowly reached to undo his seatbelt, he felt around his pockets and looked about the car for anything that could be used as a weapon. "Seifer." Squall's fear was apparent as he spoke, he had never seen Seifer so concentrated and calm, it was scary. Seifer turned to look at Squall briefly before returning his eyes to the road, he gave him a reassuring smile and said "Leonhart, I'm no psycho, I aint gonna kill ya or nothin', I thought you'd know better than that." Squall felt like a complete idiot, Seifer probably thought he was losing it. "Then where are you taking me?" Squall asked. "I aint gonna lie to ya Leonhart, let's just say it's my birthday present to you." "Where?" Squall said eager to know where the blonde was taking him. "I got this hotel room in Deling City." Seifer said casually. "O-okay," Squall managed to choke out.  
  
When they got to the hotel, the Matre Di began giving them some strange glances, when he saw Seifer's arm around Squall. Squall began to blush but Seifer just pulled him closer. "This is our chance to put on a little show." Seifer said winking at a confused Squall. "Just follow my lead," said Seifer. Before Squall knew what was going on Seifer was kissing him, passionately on the lips, only to receive horrified glances from the staff members, Seifer shot them all a glance before walking up to the counter, "Room 402." He said to the Matre Di, while holding Squall's hand. The Matre Di handed Seifer the key, "Wish me luck." Seifer said, raising his eyebrows suggestively and then looking at Squall.  
  
Seifer unlocked the door to reveal the most beautiful room Squall had ever seen, and he had been in every hotel around the world. Squall looked around in awe. "Well," said Seifer, "make yourself at home, I'm paying their asses well enough so we're gonna get good treatment here." Squall sat on the bed nearly sinking into it, "So." "So." continued Seifer, "let's order something from room service." "Okay." Squall said lost for words. Seifer left to get the phone to ring room service. Squall lay on the bed and shut his eyes.  
  
"Hey." he heard a voice. "Yo, Sleeping Beauty get up." Squall opened his eyes, to see Seifer sitting beside him on the bed dressed in the hotel's customary bathrobes. "Look, I got one of these bathrobe-thingys, they even got our initials on it, look I got you one." He said holding the bathrobe up. "thanks," Squall said rubbing his eyes, Squall inspected the bathrobe to find that Seifer had gotten Griever embroidered onto it beside his initials, "Seifer." "I know, I know, I'm wonderful." Seifer said. "Hey look what else I got." He said holding up a bucket of ice with Wine in it and some roses. "Roses?" Squall smirked. "Yep, we can get drunk throw them all over the room and make the hotel clean it up." Seifer said. "Gosh, you know how to make the most of things," Squall said sarcastically. "Sure do," he said leaning in to kiss Squall. Squall began to untie Seifer's bathrobe, while Seifer worked on Squall's leather trousers. "Love you." Squall breathed. "Same here, Leonhart, always have, always will." Seifer smiled. Squall smiled back.  
  
"So where do you think Squall and Seifer are," Irvine said to Zell. "Like hell if I know." Was Zell's reply. "You think they." Irvine trailed off. "Maybe." Zell said, "Hey you think we should get goin' the girls left ages ago, we could get in trouble with Garden." "Hell no! I aint drunk yet." Irvine said. "You've had 30 pints." Zell sighed. "Yeah well.anyways we wont get in trouble, Squall's the Headmaster and he's out with Seifer doing naughty stuffz." said Irvine. "Man you are pissed. Let's go." Zell began dragging Irvine who began to sing YMCA over and over.  
  
Squall awoke, his damp hair sticking to his forehead, the covers up to his waist, he looked around, no sign of Seifer. Did he ditch him? Had he been just using him? Squall was such a fool to ever believe for one second that Seifer liked him. He got up not wanting to stay in the room any longer, he got dressed trying to fight back the tears filling his eyes. Why? Why did it have to be like this? Squall walked to the door, when it swung open and hit him full smack in the face. He fell on the floor clutching his nose, which was now bleeding. "Holy Shit!" Seifer said running to his aid. Squall smiled even though his nose was bleeding like hell, "I thought you left me." "Never." said Seifer. Squall put his arms around Seifer, but pulled away when Seifer ran to get some tissue for Squall's nose.  
  
When Squall's stopped bleeding the two boys decided to leave but before they could Seifer stopped Squall. "Here, I want you to have this," Seifer handed Squall his metal choker. "No, Seifer, I can't.it's yours." Squall protested. Seifer reached behind Squall's neck and put it on, "Now that you have this, no matter where I am, we'll always be together." "Seifer.please.I mean," Squall stumbled over his words trying to find the right thing to say. Actions speak louder. Squall put his arms around Seifer, pulling him into a kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue, wanting to be with Seifer, never letting him go. "You're learning, Leonhart." Seifer said quite shocked at Squall. "Seifer, please.will you.have my ring." Squall said. "With honors," Seifer said, saluting. Squall laughed and they left, to make their way back to Garden.  
  
They walked beside each other through the empty 2nd floor corridor, when Seifer grabbed Squall's hand pulled him behind the big plant before he could reach the hallway. "What?" Squall said folding his arms. Seifer leaned over him, one arm above his head, "You're beautiful." "You pulled my behind a plant to tell me that?" Squall asked.  
  
Meanwhile, Rinoa was thinking of what to say to Squall. She knew she could make him change his mind, even if he didn't want to marry her they could still be a couple, she approached the 2nd floor corridor horrified but what she saw. Squall and..Seifer? This wasn't right! They were both guys! This wasn't supposed to happen! Squall couldn't see her he was at an angle and was facing Seifer. 'Alright maybe I'm jumping to conclusions. They might be just talking. Squall's not gay.is he? I mean he wouldn't leave me for HIM would he?' she thought to herself. But these questions were soon answered, Seifer saw her and looked over at her smiling evilly. She saw Squall close his eyes practically begging to be kissed, while Seifer rewarded him by giving him what he wanted. He was torturing her, she wanted to move but was frozen. She watched as he slipped his tongue down his throat, she thought she would throw up. Seifer looked from the corner of his eye to the petrified girl, as he undone Squall's trousers with one hand and used the other to caress his face. She couldn't stick it any longer, she had to get out of there, she managed to get enough strength to break free of whatever was binding her, but as she ran it just kept replaying in her head, they he was touching him, the way Squall moaned each time their lips touched. She really was gonna hurl.   
  
Rinoa spent the rest of the day locked in her room, trying desperately to get the image out of her head. It didn't help that her room was beside Squall's and the sound of the two guys making out kept her up all night!  
  
[Gackt-Vanilla]  
  
The sound of J-rock was coming from the room next to her not to mention Squall and Seifer.  
  
"Oh GOD SEIFER!" came Squall's voice. "Iku yo!" Seifer said something in Japanese that Rinoa didn't want to know the meaning of.  
  
"Get a ROOM!!" Rinoa shouted to Squall and Seifer making sure that they could hear her. "We're in a room!" Seifer shouted back between gasps, then muttered, ".stupid bitch." Rinoa held her head in her hands, maybe she should just go back to Timber or Deling City, just escape from it all.  
  
Next Day  
  
"Oh, Squall." said Seifer throwing his head back. Squall looked up at Seifer, from in between his knees, soon the class began to fill up with students for the next lesson. Squall still under the desk, head level with Seifer's legs couldn't care less that he might get in trouble for missing class, well, he actually was present but nobody needed to know that.  
  
Everyone filed into their seats as Quistis entered the room. "Is everyone here?" she glanced around the room, noticing that Squall wasn't there, "Seifer, do you know where Squall is?" Seifer snapped out of his pleasure filled daze, "Oh, he, uh, told me to tell you that, uh, he wouldn't be here today because, um..I don't know where he is." Seifer stammered. Quistis arched an eyebrow, "Fine Mr. Almasy, shall we begin class." Squall looked mockingly at Seifer, and then decided to tease him a bit. Squall was cunning he knew Seifer better than anyone and he knew what he liked, Squall used his tongue to taunt Seifer, making him squirm and groan and fidget in his seat. "Seifer!" Quistis shouted, "whatever is the matter!" "Uh, nothing, sorry." Seifer said. After Quistis stopping the class many times to scold Seifer for his 'restless' behaviour, Quistis had to leave the room for a phone call, before she left she gave Seifer a warning to clean up his act. "What the hell are you doing?" scolded Seifer. Squall gave a muffled reply, "Heh, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full Leonhart." Squall shot Seifer one of his famous icy glares and decided that Seifer needed punishment for trying to mess with him, yep, Seifer was gonna pay. Suddenly Seifer felt urges of pleasure surging through his body, he couldn't stand it, he knew he was going to come, Squall sensed Seifer getting tense and braced himself.  
  
After a few minutes Quistis returned to class looking both frustrated and annoyed, "Everyone, we have an emergency, Garden is under attack, you all know your positions from the drills and practices. I want you all to remain calm and fight the best you can!" Everyone began to leave and Quistis' brows furrowed together and she raised her hand to her head, "Where is that Squall Leonhart when you need him." "I'm here miss," he said getting up from under the table and saluting. Quistis looked shocked, "What were you doing under that table?" "Uh, I was looking for my pencil." "For a whole class?" "." "That's funny; I didn't see you come in." "Well, you see I came in early..." "To look for your pencil?" Quistis folded her arms across her chest, "that is a very unlikely story, and I should report you and Mr. Almasy, for not paying attention in class and the braking of SeeD rule no. 402 column 8 which I wont mention." Both boys looked at the ground. ".but I wont, not only because you two are close friends of mine, but because I have never seen either of you this happy, I usually see you two running around with the most gloomy faces, but now you seem so spirited, so carefree, I like to see you that way. And believe me, Squall, I've never seen you like that with Rinoa." Squall and Seifer looked at each other and smiled. "Oh Hyne, I'm beginning to forget myself, what will become of me? WE have a crisis on our hands, let's go." Quistis said cracking her whip. "Will you come with us?" Seifer said, Quistis was not just a nice, beautiful, charming woman, an amazing instructor and a loyal friend but also a deadly fighter and a powerful ally. "Of course!" she said.  
  
The trio set off running down the corridors, battling enemies until they reached the main hall where the directory was. "Let's stay here and make sure they don't get through," Squall said, Quistis and Seifer nodded in agreement, "is anyone covering any other exits?" "Yes, we have SeeDs covering all exits and I told Selphie, Rinoa, Irvine and Zell to split themselves up and go help." Quistis said pushing a strand of her golden locks, elegantly behind her ear. "Nice one Quisty," Seifer said while slicing an enemy in half with Hyperion.  
  
The three were battling when a student came running along, she saluted then addressed Quistis, "Instructor, Dr. Kadowaki requests that you come to the infirmary immediately, she says it's an emergency." "Will you two be all right on your own?" Quistis asked. "Leave it to us." Seifer said confidently. Quistis nodded and ran off to the infirmary. "There can't be much more of these guys, can there?" said Seifer, slicing yet another enemy. "I don't know," said Squall, pulling the trigger on the Lion Heart. Seifer turned and smiled at Squall, Seifer noticed an enemy soldier creeping up behind Squall and raising a blade above his head. As quick as a lightning bolt Seifer pushed Squall out of the way and drove Hyperion through the soldier's heart, twisting it around, but not just enough to kill him, to give him a painful death, Seifer looked into the soldier's eyes, "That'll teach you to mess with my Squall!"  
  
Seifer, unaware that he was being aimed at by an enemy soldier continued finishing off his enemy. Squall however, noticed the laser aim from the soldier's silencer, suddenly Squall's heart started to race and every passing second seemed like an eternity, if he didn't do something he would lose Seifer forver. "Seifer look out!" Squall screamed as loud as he could. Seifer looked up and in an instant realized what was going on, this was the end of the line for him, he closed his eyes, he heard the bang and waited for the pain...nothing happened. All he heard was the thud of someone's body hitting the floor. He opened his eyes and looked around, the soldier that attempted to kill him was dead and when he looked down, his whole body began to shake, his eyes began to burn, he could fell shivers pass through his body for there, sprawled out on the floor was Squall's motionless body and his white shirt stained in crimson.  
  
[Come what may- Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman] (A/N if you haven't heard this song you should really download it, it is one of the most beautiful songs I have heard in my life and it really helps set the scene for this part of the fic, so what are you waiting for, go, go, go. You should read this part of the fanfiction while listening to that song but if you are going to do that you may need to put the song on repeat because this part may be longer than the actual song)  
  
"Squall, no." Seifer said shaking his head. Squall looked up at Seifer his eyes filled with tears, those stormy blue eyes that usually turned you to stone were know melting Seifer's heart. Seifer didn't want to see this, this wasn't meant to happen, he wished it were him lying on the floor and not Squall. Seifer began to cry he would never see Squall smile again, never hold him in his arms again, never. "Seifer, I want to tell you..before I," Squall was cut off. "Don't talk like that!" Seifer said, tears streaming down his face, "You can tell me later." Seifer tried a smile but it just wasn't possible, Squall, his Squall, was gonna. Seifer's life seemed to stop at that moment, nothing was real, nothing existed, it was a dream the only things that existed were him and his Squall. Squall looked at the man who held him in his arms, the man he loved, the man he had always loved.  
  
Seifer: Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before Squall was shocked he felt like he knew this song, although he couldn't remember why.  
  
Seifer: I want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I love you more and more  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
  
Telling me to give you everything  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
  
But I love you, until the end of time Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day Squall: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
  
Both; Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
  
It all revolves around you  
  
Both: And there's no mountain too high  
  
No river too wide  
  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
  
Storm clouds may gather  
  
And stars may collide  
  
But I love you until the end of time Both: Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day Oh, come what may, come what may  
  
I will love you, I will love you  
  
Squall: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place Both: Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day Seifer pulled Squall into his embrace, the non-existent music still filling their ears, Seifer started to kiss Squall, the metallic taste of his blood filling his mouth, not caring, either of them, just kissing each other passionately. Seifer held Squall but suddenly felt Squall's body fall motionless, he stopped breathing his heart wasn't beating and it felt like Seifer's stopped too. "NOOO!" Seifer screamed, he picked Squall up in his arms, giving him the fireman's lift. Seifer began to run towards the infirmary which seemed about 100 miles away. Seifer looked down at the boy in his arms, he looked so innocent, so cute, like a sleeping baby but his famous frown was still present on his face. "Don't you dare go dying on me, ya hear, I love you Leonhart!" "Seifer, what's wrong with Squall," said Rinoa, getting in Seifer's way. Seifer just ran into her knocking her flying across the hallway not even bothering to notice her. "Dr. Kadowaki! Help!" Seifer shouted. The doctor ran in, Quistis accompanying her. Dr. Kadowaki wasn't the type that held back with questions and interrogations, someone's life was at risk she got to work immediately, Zell and Quistis helped put Squall onto the bed. "Will he be okay?" Seifer asked Quistis, who just shook her head and looked at the ground. "Well." Seifer stuttered not yet coming to grips with the situation, "You're WRONG, he's gonna be alright, he pull through!" He tried to walk into the room Squall was in but Zell blocked his way, "Sorry, man." He said. Seifer shook his head violently and began to run towards the balcony. Two days passed, slowly, but they passed, Seifer didn't care any more every day was just another day without Squall. He wasn't allowed into the infirmary, he could have guessed what happened, Squall was gone forever. If he hadn't taken that bullet for Seifer everything would have been different. Seifer stared into the horizon and then to the blades of Garden, if he just jumped this torture would be over. But he couldn't there was something inside of him that wanted to believe he was alive.  
  
Seifer: Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I'm loving you more and more  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
  
Telling me to give you everything  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
A tear fell down Seifer's cheek thinking of Squall.  
  
Squall: Come what may Come what may, I will love you until my dying day Seifer spun round was it an illusion, there he was, Squall standing right in front of him! "Squall, is it really you?" Seifer said. "Shh," was all Squall said.  
  
Squall: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
  
It all revolves around you  
  
Both: And there's no mountain too high  
  
No river too wide  
  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
  
Storm clouds may gather  
  
And stars may collide  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
Oh, come what may, come what may  
  
I will love you, I will love you  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
The two kissed drowning in tears that had been held back for too long. "Seifer, I've been wanting to tell you, forever, I want to tell you that I love you, I always have and I always will." Squall said, "When you started to sing that sing that song I felt like I remembered it from somewhere, it was only when I was in the infirmary that I realized from when I remembered it: We were in a club, all of us, although I didn't want to be there. I got kind of drunk, me all alone just sitting at the bar while all of the other guys danced the night away. Until you looked my way. I had liked you for a long time but I never thought you could return my feelings. You asked me to dance, I didn't know what to say, I thought you were just teasing me so I just answered 'whatever'. You stayed with me the whole night even though you could have been enjoying yourself. And then the last song started to play, it was; 'come what may' you sang it to me and near the end you kissed me on the cheek and then you faded away into the smoke screen that filled the club. The next morning I didn't know what to think, I thought you might have been drunk or maybe I just dreamed the whole thing." "I'm glad it wasn't a dream." Said Seifer almost in a whisper, "Come what may, I will love you, until the end of time." Squall smiled, "One more?" Signaling for a kiss. "Not just one." Said Seifer giving a customary smirk. And the once rivals, now lovers, kissed, happy to be in each others arms. 


End file.
